Ayame makes a movie
by i-love-jasper-cullen
Summary: "Akito even if your character is a murderer does not mean that you can throw knives at them"Ayame yelled at him. gay voice "Are you okay Tohru".Ayame said to Tohru."yes"said Tohru.
1. Ayame makes a play

**Ayame's point of veiw**

**I walk into the living room and greet my fellow people (gay Ayame voice)"Hello everyone" Ayame said. "Hi" everyone said. "So on this fine day I have decided to make a movie because I think it will be fun and I want you all to be in it!"Ayame said in an excited voice."Ofcourse I will!" Tohru said happily (as usal). Everyone agreeded exept for Akito (no shocker there) and Kyo.**

**The next day Ayame's point of view**

**I am going right now to convicne Akito to be in my movie."Hello Akito-san how are you" I said as sweetly as I could. "What do you want from me"she said in a bad mood as usal. "Well if you go in my movie you can be the cearal killer!" I said. "hmmmm" she thought about that for a sec. Then finally said "fine but I won't listen to what you say"she said then threw a knife at me which missed by a cenimeter from my neck."ok thanks then bye." I said then left in a hurry not wanting to get another knife thrown at me. Next was Kyo. "Hello Kyo whats up."I said to him sweetly. "what" he said."If you are in my movie then you get to screan at people from the top of your lungs and fit them." I said to him. "hmmm that is a nice chance" he said. "what figting without getting beaten" Yuki said and chuckled. "what did you say"Kyo screamed at him. Then they got in a fight and once again Yuki kicked his butt! "I'll take that as a yes" I said and left.**

**The next day the movie begins:Ayames point of view**

**"Okay people this movie is going to be about A love story about a boy likes a girl but a cearal killer is chasing her so he trys to help her." I said. "What a stupid story!" Kyo yelled at me. "I think it will be nice" Tohru said sweetly. "Thanks Tohru okay so now I am going you give you your parts Kyo:the guy who falls in love with the girl but gets to yell at her when he gets mad. Tohru you are the sweet girl who the guy falls in : you are the you are the cearal killer Momijji:random little boy Shigure:A random guy Ritsu:the waitress and any other extra :you will be the docter" ."We will start tomorrow does anyone have any questions?"I asked pleased with myself going through with all this was hard work and I was doing fine."What time will we start".Shigure asked."Well I would like to be able to start by 2:00 if that's okay with all of you".I said."NOOOOOOOO I TOLD YOU I WOULD NOT LISTEN TOO YOU I AM GETING HERE AT 2:30 HAHAHAHAHA"Akito said and then threw a dart at his head which he quikly moved out of the way not wanting to get stabbed by it."ummmm _okay"._I said warily not wanting to upset her."WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY THAT THAT'S OKAY I AM GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE MY TIME AGIAN BECAUSE I SAID I WAS NOT LISTENING TO YOU AND HERE YOU ARE AGIAN SAYING _THAT'S OKAY!_She said trying to mimik Ayames voice not doing a very good job."_I mean that's not okay?"_I said not wanting to upset her AGAIN."That's not okay then I will come in at 2:30 don't miss me!She said and stomped everyone who did not live here said thanks and see you tomorrow and ate dinner and then I said good night night to everyone wanting lots of energy for tomorrow went to bed early.I am sooo excited!  
**

_Author's note:The play will be in the next chapter hehe get ready!_**  
**


	2. Ayame directs his play

**Ayame's point of view it is 2:00**

**"Hello everyone how are you ready for today?" I asked them****."I'm fine and let's get this over with".Kyo said."Okay so are first scence we are starting out with is when they meet now here are your line books".I said I had wrote them out after they left before dinner."Okay now Ritsu for now is it okay if you do camra man"I asked him. "Yup sure" he said."Okay now in this scence you too are going to run into each other and Tohru is going to spill coffe on you and then you now you say your scripts".I said to them hopeful that this will go well."fine"Kyo if he wanted to be a annoyed little kitty cat he can as well as he does his parts well."Okay aaannnndddd scence"I said to them.**

**Tohru:(they colid she spills the coffe she is holding on Kyo)"Oh I'm soooo sorry"!**

**Kyo:"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING"!**

**"CUUUUUT"!i yelled that was not his line.! "What"Kyo said."That was not your next line it was um thats okay this shirt is old anyway"!I said frustrated."But she got coffe on my shirt I should be mad should I not"!He yelled was it really going to have to be this hard!"Okay try agian and say your lines right".**

**Tohru:(spills coffee on Kyo)"oh i'm sooo sorry".she said.**

**kyo:"OMG THIS WAS A NEW SHIRT"He yelled at her.**

**"Cuuuuuut why did you say that your line was um thats okay this shirt is old anyway"!I said."She spilled coffee on my shirt that eqalls me mad"!He said."It does not matter just say what your supposed too you are not you in this movie you are Mose thats you charaters name kk"!I said to him well more yelled."Fine how does he do it"Kyo said."And go again"I yelled.**

**Tohru:(spills coffee on Kyo well mose)oh I'm soooo sorry"!**

**Kyo:"NOT AGAIN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERY StINKEN TIME"kyo screamed at Tohru.**

**"CUUUUUUUUUUT YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT NEVER MIND WE WILL DO A DIFFERENT PART OF THE STORY"I SAID.I decided that we could move to the dinner part.  
**


End file.
